The invention relates to a safety bumper system for motor vehicles, in particular for private and commercial vehicles, which is constructionally fashioned in such a way that it meets the requirements of the current pedestrian protection test, e.g. according to the regulations of the European Enhanced Vehicle Safety Committee (EEVC), but at the same time permits external configuration possibilities as in conventional bumper systems.
Known bumper systems of private and commercial vehicles endeavour to satisfy various requirements with regard to the absorption of energy in the event of accidents both at low and higher speeds while nevertheless retaining some creative scope for the design. The bumper for the front or tail region of a private vehicle known from EP 768 213 A2 comprises a shock absorber as an energy-absorbing element, which is connected by an easily mountable fastening to the actual bumper and to a covering provided thereon.
From EP 839 690 A2 a bumper system for commercial vehicles is known, which is composed substantially of combined channel section strips, which have special reinforcing elements. Said bumper system is used, on the one hand, to absorb energy in the event of collision with other motor vehicles. On the other hand, with the assembly below an existing bumper an undershoot guard is achieved.
EP 736 420 A2 describes a bumper system for a private vehicle, which has a bumper substantially comprising an energy-absorbing buffer, which is surrounded by a flexible enclosure and which in the event of a collision deforms and in so doing absorbs the kinetic energy.
All known bumper systems are however not capable of meeting the current requirements regarding pedestrian protection in the event of an accident involving pedestrians.
In particular, bumper systems are required to satisfy the requirements e.g. of the EEVC (European Enhanced Vehicle Safety Committee) directive. This states i.a. that the impact of a legform impactorxe2x80x94which recreates the form of the human legxe2x80x94with a weight of 13.6 kg and at a speed of 40 kph against the front portion of the motor vehicle is to be tested. The acceleration occurring during the test is to be no greater than 150 g/m2. The buckling angle of the impactor during the test should not exceed 15xc2x0 and the shear distance of the impactor parts is to be no greater than 6 mm.
In addition to the pedestrian protection conditions, it is moreover desirable for the bumper system to satisfy the requirements of the 4 kph impact test and the 8 kph impact test.
There is moreover the need for design freedom to be, as far as possible, only slightly restricted by fulfillment of the EEVC requirements. The overall appearance of the motor vehicle is not to be influenced or is to be influenced only minimally by the protection measures.
It has been discovered that the new bumper systems described below not only pass the 4 kph test (optionally also the 8 kph test) but also meet the above-mentioned pedestrian protection conditions. What is more, by virtue of the invention, design freedom for configuration of the front or rear of motor vehicles is extensively retained.
The subject matter of the invention is a safety bumper for a motor vehicle, in particular for a private vehicle, at least equipped with a bumper basic body plus bumper bar, which is connected by a mounting, in particular by an energy-absorbing module as the mounting, to a cross-bar of the vehicle, characterized in that above the mounting energy-absorbing elements and/or below the mounting energy-absorbing elements are provided, which are controllable by an impact sensor, and after actuation by the impact sensor form above and/or below the bumper basic body a continuous contour with the front side of the bumper basic body.